eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Epic Repercussions
in The City of Paineel| next = | displaytl= y| altname = | }} Requirements *You must have completed Fiery Jewel of the Underfoot *You must speak Draconic *You must currently have your class' Fabled or Mythical epic weapon. *Even though you can start the quest at 80, you need to be 85 to zone in Vasty Deep: The Vestigial Cella Steps #Speak with at in Quel'ule, which is located in The Stonebrunt Highlands. #Now you need to collect items. They can be found in the following locations: ##Kill slitherstrike mambas: Some around . This is a rare (15% of the time) update. ##Kill Stonebrunt scintillas for six glittering particles (these are common (66% of the time) updates): Loads around Look up in the air ##Collect four Aglthin Pondweed: At Aglthin Pond, . It's in the water. #Head to and hail behind Mausoleum of Scholars. After the scholar has spoken, hail her once more. #Now you need to head into the Library of Erudin. The update is a clicky book at , or any of the tables on the level above the named. The bookcases around the named elevate when he is engaged. The balcony at the level above the named has a hole in the banister. If one stands atop the bookcases when the named is engaged, one can rise up to this upper level. This is the level on which the book is located. #Speak with at .Now you have to collect four different components. These are found as follows: ##Mercury is in The Hole at . You need to kill 8 flowing mercury for uncommon updates. ##Head to the Erudin Research Halls and kill V'lad Olkeen for your update. ##The Mindflow Crystal is in Demitrik's Bastion. Clicky update at . You need to kill the first named to activate the ladder and teleporter. ##Hail Delahnus the Dauntless in Vasty Deep: The Vestigial Cella for your dragon blood. ##* She spawns as part of the fight with Queen Gwarthlea. You must defeat the Queen and hail Delahnus after the battle to update the quest. You can talk to the dragon even if you weren't there to kill the queen. She just won't speak to you until the queen is dead. You will have to have killed her once before. #Now you have all of those, return to in Quel'ule at . #She has decided that she will no longer help you. Go and see in Paineel at . He will ask you to head to Toxxulia's Reach. #Once there, head to and hail . This will complete the quest. Rewards *Enervated (effects removed) version of your class' Mythical Weapon. *House item trophy of your class' Mythical Weapon. *One or more Grandmaster-quality spells that duplicate the effects of your class' Mythical Weapon. *and the book Seeress Ealaynya Ithis's Prophecies: Book One *Berserker **Enervated Dragon's Temper **Wall of Hatred **Whirlwind **Trophy: Dragon's Temper *Bruiser ** ** ** *Guardian **Enervated Vel'Arek **Wrath of Vel'Arek **Trophy: Revitalized Vel'Arek *Monk **The Enervated Hand of Serenity **Perfect Serenity **Trophy: The Restored Hand of Serenity *Paladin **The Enervated Truth of Marr **Holy Avenger **Marr's Favor **Trophy: The Truth of Marr *Shadowknight **Enervated Sedition, Sword of the Bloodmoon **Seething Hatred **Touch of Death **Trophy: Sedition, Sword of the Bloodmoon *Assassin ** ** **Trophy: Fang of Ichor *Brigand ** ** ** *Dirge ** ** ** *Ranger ** ** ** *Swashbuckler **Enervated Charm's Way **Swarthy Ways **Trophy: Charm's Way *Troubador ** ** ** *Defiler **Enervated Dream Scorcher **Nightmares **Tribal Spirit **Trophy: Dream Scorcher *Fury **Enervated Wrath of Nature **Wrath's Blessing **Nature's Wrath **Trophy: Wrath of Nature *Inquisitor **Enervated Penitent's Absolution **Absolution **Cleansing of the Soul **Trophy: Penitent's Absolution *Mystic ** ** ** *Templar **The Enervated Impact of the Sacrosanct **Divine Light **Impenetrable Faith **Trophy: The Impact of the Sacrosanct *Warden **Enervated Bite of the Wolf **Nature's Restoration **Infuriating Thorns **Trophy: Bite of the Wolf *Coercer **Enervated Eye of the Siren **Siren's Gift **Siren's Stare **Trophy: Eye of the Siren *Conjuror **Enervated Elemental Dominance **Elemental Mastery **Trophy: Elemental Dominance *Illusionist **Enervated Mirage Star **Mirage Mastery **Trophy: Mirage Star *Necromancer **Enervated Vazaelle, the Mad **Secrets of Vazaelle **Trophy: Vazaelle, the Mad *Warlock **Enervated Death's Grip **Acid Rain **Negative Void **Trophy: Death's Grip *Wizard **Enervated Dragon's Marrow **Focused Mind **Trophy: Dragon's Marrow Credits